Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: The variety is botanically identified as Fragariaxc3x97ananassa. 
The new variety originated as a result of a controlled cross between the strawberry plants xe2x80x98Baezaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,548) and xe2x80x9833xc3x97257xe2x80x99 (unpatented variety of Driscoll Strawberry Associates, Inc.) in an ongoing breeding program, and was discovered in Ventura County, Calif. in October, 1997. The original seedling of the new cultivar was asexually propagated by solons in a nursery in Shasta County, Calif. Propagates were transplanted to a controlled breeding plot in Ventura County, Calif., where the variety was identified and selected for further evaluation. xe2x80x98Driscoll Camarilloxe2x80x99 was subsequently asexually propagated and underwent further testing Ventura County, California for five years. This propagation and testing has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein which characterize the new variety are fixed and retained true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of strawberry named xe2x80x98Driscoll Camarilloxe2x80x99. The variety is botanically identified as Fragariaxc3x97ananassa. The new variety is distinguished from other varieties by a number of characteristics as set forth in Tables 1-4.
The varieties which we believe to be similar to xe2x80x98Driscoll Camarilloxe2x80x99 from those known to us are xe2x80x98Baezaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,548) and xe2x80x98Venturaxe2x80x99. There are several characteristics of the new variety that are different from, or not possessed by xe2x80x98Baezaxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Venturaxe2x80x99. The new variety has a longer fruiting truss, a dark green coloration of the upper side of the leaf, a globosely plant habit, even fruit coloration, and an absent to small hollow center size.